Ep. 52: Booba Dies on Earth
is the fifty-second episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. It is the fifth of the eight episode endgame arc, featuring the final fates of both Adjutant Booba and Adjutant Shiima. Synopsis With Gator's defection, Shiima's allegiance to the Gozma becomes shaken, moreso knowing that she will be used as a sacrificial lamb in their latest plan. Plot As Bazoo punishes Super Giluke for Gator's betrayal, Ahames promises him she will compensate for it. Meanwhile, Shiima ponders Gator's decision of leaving Gozma for his family, leading Buuba to tease her, before Ahames rallies them. Soon Ahames sets her plan in motion: she, along with the two Gozma lieutenants, come down to Earth and challenge the Changemen in a battle royale with all of them. From the distance, a cloaked figure watches, revealing itself as a Space Beast Warrior, Daryl, who attacks Shiima with the Changemen caught in the crossfire. When Dragon knocks Daryl out, everyone else falls unconscious, leading both factions to retreat. At the Shuttle Base, Ibuki informs the team that Daryl can emit a special kind of energy called Negative Amanga Energy, which affects Shiima adversely, due to her being charged with a positive variation of the energy. Having found out that Daryl was responsible for destroying her home planet, Shiima lashes out at him, when Ahames interjects that the clash of these opposite energies will cause the ultimate destruction of Earth, even at the cost of Shiima's life. She becomes distraught at the thought that her home world will never be brought back, and that she will have to give up her life. As Ibuki intercepts her thoughts, he orders the Changemen to move out to help her, while Nana, who had also picked up on her thoughts, approaches Shiima and tells her to flee. Before they can, however, Ahames attacks them, reinforcing the politics that traitors of Gozma are not allowed to live. Buuba shares her sentiment, but having already lost the last thing he could cling to, he lays low. The Changemen arrive just in time to attack Ahames, and just after she says they fell in her trap and ordering Daryl to attack, Buuba jumps in and attacks Shiima, seemingly killing her, much to the team's sadness. Ahames confronts Buuba, saying that Shiima was supposed to die along with to destroy the Earth. Saying that he has a plan, Buuba decides to take on the Changemen by himself. While the team is kept busy with Daryl and a handful of Hidrers, Buuba faces Dragon head on. Their duel is intense, as Buuba proves to be an expert swordsman, but Dragon, too, is a skilled fighter on his own right. Against the sunset, they trade blows, until Dragon finally manages to mortally wound Buuba and send him tumbling down a cliff. Seeing this, Ahames takes matters into her hands, but Nana stands in the way of her and Daryl's attacks, reverting to her original form. At that moment, Shiima stands back up and rushes over to Buuba's aid, revealing that the attack he used on her, Vital Strike, did not kill her, but broke Bazoo's conditioning over her (which can be noticed by her now female voice). After giving her his blessings, Buuba stands up again, but soon falls dead. His sacrifice inspires the Changemen to continue fighting, eventually destroying Daryl with the Power Bazooka and subsequently with Change Robo's Dengekiken. Later, at Buuba's grave marked with his sword, Shiima tearfully bids him her farewell. She thanks the Changemen and Nana, as Hiryuu ponders that, due to his sacrifice, maybe he could have turned over a new leaf like Gator, and now Shiima, did. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : Guest Cast * : Notes *Final appearance of Adjutant Booba **On the day this episode finished filming, Yoshinori Okamoto was seriously injured in an accident, preventing him from returning to Sentai for nearly a year. DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 5 features episodes 45-55. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda